Espionagem
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Ele estava lá para espioná-la e não iria embora sem descobrir a verdade!


Acho que não é novidade para ninguém que eu gosto de colocar, nas minhas fanfics, o Kankuro como irmão ciumento e super-protetor. Pois então, é exatamente disso que essa história trata.

Espero que gostem.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Espionagem

Estava novamente lá. Ahh, Konoha. Parecia que não ia há séculos àquela vila. De qualquer maneira, o lugar não tinha mudado muito, aparentemente.

Kankuro aspirou o ar fresco da vila e até acalmou-se um pouco. Aquele interrogatório o tinha deixado muito nervoso. Perdera muito tempo respondendo todas as perguntas daqueles guardinhas estúpidos. As vilas eram aliadas, ele tinha a permissão do Kazekage e afirmara que estava lá para encontrar sua irmã. O que mais eles precisavam saber?

Bom, o importante é que tinha conseguido passar pelos malditos portões e estava lá. Agora poderia começar sua missão.

Ahh, a missão. Tudo começou quando, no intervalo do trabalho, avistou duas kunoichis. Como elas se chamavam mesmo? Aquelas duas que eram obcecadas por seu irmão mais novo... Mas isso não era o importante. O importante é que elas estavam conversando sobre a vida alheia. Mais precisamente, sobre a vida de sua irmã.

Aproximou-se, pronto para repreendê-las e mandá-las voltarem ao trabalho quando ouviu algo curioso.

_- A Temari-san é que tem sorte. –uma das meninas falou em um suspirou. Matsuri! É, esse era o nome dela- Está lá em Konoha. Não está nesse marasmo... Ahh... como eu queria ir para Konoha me divertir e conhecer caras bonitos... –suspirou mais uma vez._

_- Se divertir? –Kankuro bradou, quando já estava relativamente próximo, e assustou as garotas- Acham que a Temari vai para Konoha para se divertir?_

_- Kankuro-san! –a outra, dos cabelos negros, reclamou, com a mão no peito, ofegante- Não nos assuste desse jeito! _

_Resposta errada. Kankuro a encarou seriamente, esperando por uma resposta._

_- Sabemos que ela vai para lá para tratar do exame chuunin. –Matsuri tratou de responder- Mas ela não fica o dia inteiro trabalhando. Deve se divertir uma hora, não é?_

_- Ainda mais com aquele guia gatíssimo... – a amiga completou em um sussurro._

_- Como é? –Kankuro indagou, terminando de se infiltrar no "grupo da fofoca"._

_- Ah, para! Todo mundo sabe. –Matsuri deu uma risada debochada. O Sabaku continuou sério e o sorriso da garota foi desaparecendo aos poucos- Você... não sabe mesmo?_

_- Como você é bobo! – Yukata (sim, se não lhe falhava a memória esse era o nome dela) riu às gargalhadas e apoiou uma mão no ombro do shinobi. Em seguida percebeu os olhares sérios de Matsuri e Kankuro e se deu conta da situação- Desculpe, Kankuro-san. – Onde já se viu falar desse jeito com seu superior? Céus..._

_- Eh... – Matsuri riu sem graça e puxou a amiga para longe do Sabaku- É só uma fofoca idiota. Nada demais._

_- Se é uma fofoca que "todo mundo sabe" então vocês podiam me contar._

_E nenhuma das duas respondeu. As meninas se entreolharam e ficaram naquele dilema: contar ou não contar? Era óbvio que uma hora ou outra aquela história chegaria aos ouvidos dele, mas não queriam ser as responsáveis por aquilo._

_- Dizem que a Temari-san gosta tanto de ir para Konoha por causa do guia dela! – Matsuri jogou tudo de uma vez._

_- Ahn? – Kankuro franziu o cenho- Por causa do Shikamaru? _

_As duas balançaram afirmativamente a cabeça, temerosas. Kankuro apenas colocou a mão na barriga e deu risada, espantando as kunoichis._

_- A Temari e o Shikamaru? –ele exclamou entre risos- Que bobagem! Quem inventou isso?_

_- Não sei... –Matsuri respondeu e riu por dentro. Como ele era ingênuo..._

_- A Temari e o Shikamaru... –Kankuro se afastou, ainda sorridente- Essa foi boa._

No primeiro momento pode ter parecido tudo muito engraçado, mas não era. Imagine se o Sabaku não ia comentar aquilo com outras pessoas. E o que ele descobriu? Descobriu que todos sabiam e que todos _acreditavam_ naquilo. E foi nesse momento que ele ficou com uma pulguinha atrás da orelha. Será mesmo que...?

E por isso ele precisava checar. E esse era o motivo da sua visita inesperada à Konoha. Ia encontrar Temari e espioná-la. Só para ter certeza do que ela andava fazendo lá. Não devia acontecer nada entre aqueles dois, é claro, mas queria ter certeza absoluta.

O mais incrível é que quando falou sobre aquilo com seu irmão mais novo, ele exclamou apenas "tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar". Como podia...? Mas, ao menos, o ruivo não tinha se negado a lhe dar uma permissão para visitar Konoha.

No entanto, o que o Sabaku mais velho não sabia é que o Kazekage também tinha interesse naquela história e achava ótimo que alguém se prestasse a ir tirar a prova. Aquela fofoca já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Não se falava em outra coisa na Vila da Areia. Estava na hora de dar um basta.

Kankuro estalou os dedos e preparou-se para começar. Mas... por onde começar? Olhou para os lados e concluiu que não fazia ideia de onde devia ir. Os guardas da entrada tinham lhe sugerido que fosse até a Hokage e lhe pedisse para chamar sua irmã. Obviamente, não faria isso. Temari não podia saber que ele estava lá. Mas então, o que faria agora?

.

Já fazia algum tempo que o mestre das marionetes estava andando pelas ruas vila. Konoha era maior do que ele imaginava.

Vencido, Kankuro sentou-se em um banco e ficou observando o movimento. Foi aí que sua esperança voltou. Mais precisamente quando avistou alguém bem conhecido. Naruto! Naruto era a sua salvação. Ele estava com outras pessoas, entrando em uma casa de churrasco. Uma delas era Sakura, que também conhecia bem, mas não conseguiu reconhecer as outras duas.

- Vamos logo! Estou morrendo de fome! –Naruto reclamou e recebeu como resposta um pesado suspiro da Haruno.

- É! –Chouji concordou- Sentem em qualquer lugar!

As duas kunoichis e Chouji se sentaram e Naruto preparou-se para fazer o mesmo quando foi interpelado pelo Sabaku.

- Sim? –o loiro exclamou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, quando avistou o outro.

- Naruto, sou eu, Kankuro!

- Ahhh! –o Uzumaki empolgou-se e deu um abraço no Sabaku que o repeliu rapidamente- O que faz aqui?

- Eu... –o moreno hesitou- estou apenas... visitando a vila. –e sorriu forçadamente. E aquele sorriso ficou realmente péssimo...

- Não quer comer com a gente? –Naruto o convidou, amigavelmente.

- É, coma com a gente. –Ino se pronunciou e levantou rapidamente, arrumando a saia em seguida- Sou a Ino. –apresentou-se e lançou um sorriso sedutor para o recém-chegado- E você é...?

- É o Kankuro, porca. – Sakura respondeu por ele- Deixe de ser louca.

- Kankuro? –ela arregalou os olhos- Irmão do Kazekage? Nossa, você está tão... diferente.

E a loira tinha razão. Era raro ver o shinobi sem sua "maquiagem" tradicional.

- É verdade, não está com aqueles riscos estranhos na cara.

- Naruto! –Sakura o repreendeu e acertou um soco na cabeça do loiro.

- Devia ficar sempre assim... –Ino sussurrou e se sentou novamente.

- Por acaso vocês sabem onde a Temari está? –Kankuro indagou, ignorando a conversa anterior, enquanto se sentava.

- Essa hora... –Sakura procurou por um relógio- ainda deve estar tratando dos assuntos do exame chuunin, no prédio da Hokage.

- E sabem o que ela costuma fazer depois?

- Não sei, acho que vai com o Shikamaru comer alguma coisa. –a Haruno continuou- Já os vi algumas vezes em uma cafeteria aqui perto.

- E onde ela está hospedada, vocês sabem?

- Não... devia perguntar para o Shikamaru.

- O Shikamaru sabe muito bem. – Naruto disse enquanto pegava uma carne da grelha. O sorriso malicioso dele e as risadinhas dos presentes intrigou o Sabaku.

- Desculpe, só eu não entendi a piada?

- Bobagem do Naruto. –Sakura explicou- Ele fala isso só porque aqueles dois estão sempre juntos.

- Nem vem, Sakura-chan! –Naruto bradou e apontou para a kunoichi- Você também fala!

- Eu? –a Haruno se fez de ofendida.

- Qual é, todo mundo fala. –Ino falou para acabar logo com a discussão.

_Todo mundo_?

- E vocês falam isso simplesmente por que eles estão sempre juntos?

- Você não acharia estranho se visse, mais de uma vez, o Shikamaru saindo de noite do hotel dela? –Naruto criou um clima de suspense para a história.

- Como vocês são maliciosos. –Chouji riu enquanto pegava um pedacinho de carne- Eles estão trabalhando.

Já era o suficiente. Já sabia onde Temari estava e sabia o que os habitantes de Konoha pensavam sobre o caso. Então Kankuro terminou de comer e tratou de se despedir dos outros.

- Eu já vou. É daqui a pouco que a Temari sai, não é?

- É.

- Até mais. –Kankuro levantou-se e acenou.

- Até mais. –Ino acenou também- Pode vir comer com a gente sempre que quiser...

E o Sabaku se afastou. Ino recebeu um olhar debochado da Haruno, mas não deu importância.

- Podia ser mais atirada, porca?

-O que você queria? Ele é lindo! –a loira exclamou- Nunca pensei que ele fosse assim...

- Vou ter que concordar com a parte do lindo. -Sakura disse antes de colocar um pedacinho de carne na boca.

Naruto revirou os olhos e continuou comendo. Nem tinha nada demais nele. Ou tinha?

.

Após a rápida conversa e a refeição, Kankuro seguiu seu rumo. Ia pegar Temari saindo do prédio da Hokage e ver para onde ela iria.

E lá estava ela. Kankuro se escondeu atrás de uma das lojinhas da rua e ficou observando.

Temari levou a mão ao ombro direito e o massageou de leve. O trabalho devia ter sido cansativo.

- Acho que estou sendo contagiada pela sua preguiça. –Shikamaru virou o rosto para observá-la enquanto falava.

- Tsc... Então agora você concorda que esse trabalho é uma chatice?

- Nunca discordei.

- Vai querer ir direto para o hotel?

- Não, vamos comer algo antes.

Kankuro não conseguiu ouvir bem o que eles falaram, mas parecia que iam comer alguma coisa, como a Haruno tinha dito.

Quando os dois se afastaram, o Sabaku começou a segui-los, discretamente. E sim, eles foram até a tal cafeteria e se sentaram em uma mesinha do lado de fora do local. Kankuro camuflou-se atrás de uma árvore. Ali estava perfeito. Dava para ver tudo que acontecia. E melhor, dava até para ouvi-los quando fizeram os pedidos.

- A noite de ontem foi ótima. –Temari cruzou as pernas e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa- Quem diria.

Kankuro arregalou os olhos. Não, não podia ser o que ele estava pensando...

- É verdade. –Shikamaru concordou- Fiquei surpreso, achei que ia ser uma droga. Geralmente essas junções de gente são tão problemáticas...

- Mas foi legal. Aquele camarãozinho soube dar uma boa festa.

Ah, festa... Kankuro suspirou aliviado.

- Sabe qual foi a melhor parte da noite? –Temari inclinou-se na direção do Nara e sorriu.

Ah não...

- Sei, sei. –Shikamaru bufou e a loira deu risada- Não vai mais parar de falar daquele jogo idiota?

- Está tão irritadinho só por que eu te venci, bebê chorão? –ela continuou com a provocação.

- Não estou "irritadinho". –ele murmurou, com o semblante tedioso, como de costume- Jogos de azar qualquer um pode ganhar. Você estava com sorte, eu não.

Ah, jogos de azar... Já estava começando a pensar besteiras...

- Sabe o que isso me lembrou? –Shikamaru sorriu de lado e pegou a xícara de café que havia chegado- Que você perdeu _aquela_ aposta.

Temari ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até finalmente dizer algo.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Você sabe. –e bebeu um gole do café.

Kankuro franziu o cenho. Estava ficando paranoico ou tudo que eles falavam tinha duplo sentido? Não era possível... estava pensando bobagens o tempo todo...

- Ta bom, eu te pago no hotel.

_Pago no hotel_? Céus... Eles estavam falando de dinheiro, não é? Por favor, eles tinham que estar falando de dinheiro...

- Aliás, -Temari levou a xícara até a boca, mas colocou de novo em cima da mesa quando lembrou-se de algo- já chamou ela para sair?

Shikamaru ficou pensativo.

- Ah sim... –ele debruçou-se na mesa- Aquilo que estávamos falando ontem.

- Então, fez o que eu falei?

- Fiz sim, e ela aceitou. Vamos sair hoje. Por isso não vamos poder terminar aquele trabalho hoje. E pode me pagar amanhã.

- Que ótimo. –Temari riu e finalmente bebeu um gole do café- Ela parece uma boa garota. -riram- Aliás, posso pagar o café e ficamos quites.

- Que seja.

Kankuro suspirou aliviado. Se Shikamaru estava de olho em uma outra garota, não podia acontecer nada entre ele e Temari. Céus, era tão óbvio. Estava se sentindo um idiota de ter ido até Konoha para _aquilo_. Não, idiota era quem tinha inventado aquelas coisas sobre sua irmã. Mas quando voltasse para Suna ia esclarecer aquela situação.

Só por precaução, o Sabaku os acompanhou até o hotel e ficou satisfeito quando os dois se despediram formalmente. Temari entrou e Shikamaru seguiu seu caminho, desaparecendo quando virou na primeira esquina.

E Kankuro? Bem, Kankuro deu uma rápida parada no tão famoso Ichiraku Ramen e em seguida seguiu, sorridente, para sua casa. A primeira coisa que ia fazer quando chegasse em Suna ia ser esfregar a verdade na cara daquelas garotas fofoqueiras.

E Temari? Temari entrou, tirou os sapatos e espreguiçou-se demoradamente. Suas costas ainda doíam. Ia precisar de uma massagem. Em seguida, parou em frente ao espelho e começou a tirar, uma a uma, as borrachinhas que prendiam seu cabelo.

- Ele já foi? –perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

- Já. –Shikamaru respondeu enquanto passava pela janela do quarto.

- Que estúpido. –Temari bradou e se virou para o shinobi- Às vezes tenho vergonha de dizer que ele é meu irmão. Se prestar a um papelão desses... por favor.

- Ele só tem ciúmes de você. –Shikamaru se sentou na cama e tirou os sapatos.

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo? –ela indagou e se aproximou alguns passos- Está achando que está na sua casa?

- Acho que passo tanto tempo aqui que já posso chamar esse lugar de casa. –ele brincou e puxou a kunoichi pela mão- Mas... você acha mesmo que ele acreditou naquela história? Ninguém nunca me viu com garota alguma que não fosse você ou a Ino.

- Claro que ele acreditou. –Temari sentou-se em uma das pernas do Nara e acariciou-lhe os ombros- É o que ele quer acreditar. Ele devia estar morrendo de medo de ver algo comprometedor.

- Devia. E ia ser realmente muito problemático se ele visse. – Shikamaru abraçou a cintura da loira e colocou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, onde deu um tímido beijo.

- Seria problemático para ele. – ela deu uma risadinha e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes- Ele ia ver só se revolvesse fazer algo com você ou se contasse para alguém.

- Às vezes você me dá medo.

- Eu sei.

Temari empurrou de leve os ombros do Nara para que pudesse encará-lo. E lá estava aquele olhar que era uma mescla de tédio e preguiça. Ele quase nunca mudava. Mas ela não se importava. Muito pelo contrário, ela_ gostava_. Não sabia ao certo por que, mas achava aquilo até sexy. E sem mais demora, segurou o rosto do shinobi e roubou-lhe um longo beijo. Estava há horas se controlando para não arrastá-lo para um beco qualquer e pula em cima dele. Era impressionante como aquele preguiçoso a atraía.

- Ainda estou com dor nas costas. –ela disse após o beijo- Quer me fazer uma massagem?

- Quero bem mais do que te fazer uma massagem. –agora seu semblante mudou. Estava um tanto atrevido. E Temari gostava disso também.

- Se você me fizer uma massagem...- ela saiu da perna do Nara e se sentou na cama, de costas para ele- talvez eu pense em maneiras de te recompensar.

- Parece justo.

Os lábios da kunoichi se inclinaram em um sorriso quando as mãos firmes do shinobi encontraram sua pele. Mas aquele não era o único motivo do sorriso. Aquela situação lhe era hilariante. Enquanto estava com Shikamaru, seu irmão estava voltando para Suna, feliz, pronto para negar todas as suspeitas sobre ela e seu guia.

Ah, pobre Kankuro... tão ingênuo...

* * *

.

Kankuro pensando que podia enganar a Temari e pegá-la de surpresa. Tsc, tsc...

Alguns esclarecimentos:

Aquela garota do esquadrão da Temari na guerra, que está sempre com a Matsuri, que nessa história foi chamada de Yukata... bem, eu realmente não sei se esse é o nome dela. Mas foi o que o Google me disse, então presumo que seja mesmo.

O que mais... Ah, o Kankuro. Confesso que no Naruto clássico eu achava ele feio e nem dava a mínima pra ele. Maaas no shippuuden, sem aquela maquiagem horrorosa, descobri que ele é gatíííssimo. Pelo menos foi o que eu achei u.u

E é isso. Já sabem, não é? Quem leu, comente! Mesmo que seja para dizer que não gostou por tais e tais motivos. Críticas também são bem-vindas!

O importante é comentar! Quero muito saber o que meus leitores queridos pensam =D


End file.
